


《猫头鹰看了想摇头》[片段]

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: lft不如直接给我一刀





	《猫头鹰看了想摇头》[片段]

圣诞节的早晨照例是被猫头鹰扑扇翅膀的声音唤醒的，床头已经有了一堆礼物，窗缝间漏进来的冷风让拉基蒂奇坐起来的同时将被子在身上裹了一圈。室友们已经各自离校，拉基蒂奇也不必担心清晨的颓废样子会被嘲笑。

父母送了一套镶嵌着细碎宝石的羽毛笔，又是一份只适合被好好保存着而不那么实用的礼物。维达送了一盒太妃糖，拉基蒂奇觉得是肥舌太妃糖的可能性非常大；洛夫伦和福萨里科送的都是和魁地奇相关的礼物，唯一一本书是学霸里奥送的。

拉基蒂奇拆开了所有的礼物，用来包裹的彩纸在床脚堆了一地，却发现没有来自莫德里奇的礼物。难道是因为西班牙和英国的时差吗，拉基蒂奇想着，起身穿上鞋袜，准备将自己裹得严严实实的然后去礼堂吃早饭。

圣诞假期让霍格沃茨冷清了许多，四个学院的学生加起来都没能凑齐一张桌子，但早餐还是一样的丰富，可惜拉基蒂奇的心也不在早餐上，一片火腿就能让他想到莫德里奇。

吃完饭之后拉基蒂奇陷入了无所事事的状态，圣诞节当天他并不想让自己陷在论文里，能陪他在魁地奇球场飞两圈的人又都离开了学校，拉基蒂奇躺在宿舍的床上，看着头顶猩红色的帷幔，难得的觉得有点孤独。

在拉基蒂奇意识都开始涣散的时候，耳边突然出现了翅膀扑扇带来的风流。这一定不是猫头鹰，尤其不会是他养的那只身材可观的赫尔墨斯。拉基蒂奇睁开眼睛，发现是一个金色飞贼在耳边振着翅膀。

这是他送给莫德里奇的那个飞贼，因为当初为了突出这个金色飞贼的独一无二，他特地用魔咒在上面印刻To Lukita的字样。拉基蒂奇从床上翻身而起，金色飞贼左躲右闪避开他的手，引着他往外面走。

拉基蒂奇一路跟着它走出城堡，踏在松软的雪地上，因为钻进围巾缝隙里的风打了个寒战。然后他看见金色飞贼像魁地奇比赛中那样突然消失，下一秒出现在了他男朋友的肩膀上方。莫德里奇手里拿着两个纸杯，站在挂了金色丝带的树下笑吟吟地看他。

带着力道的拥抱让莫德里奇险些打翻了手里的纸杯，他的小臂碰了碰拉基蒂奇的身体，并没有出声打断年轻些的男友给自己这个近乎令人窒息的拥抱。

“我以为你忘记我了。”拉基蒂奇难得用这样含着委屈的声调说话，莫德里奇偏过头吻了吻他的侧脸，“怎么会呢，我不是来陪你过圣诞了吗。”

杯子里是外带的黄油啤酒，是冬日里令人温暖的甜味，拉基蒂奇这时候才发现自己离开寝室时太过匆忙忘记戴上手套，现在手掌已经被冻得快要失去知觉。纸杯上被莫德里奇施了保温咒，热度透过杯壁一点点让拉基蒂奇僵硬的手指重新热络过来，莫德里奇一边说你到底会不会照顾自己，一边牵过那只空闲的手放进自己的衣袋里。

他们像是第一次走进霍格莫德村，一步步走得极慢，仿佛用放缓的脚步来填补分开的这些日子。莫德里奇说起自己的魔药研讨会，进行得很顺利，圣诞节之后他会有一篇新的论文发表。他给拉基蒂奇讲马德里的圣诞节是什么样子，还有他见到了龙，刚出生的龙宝宝还不能飞但已经可以吐出威力不小的火球。

“马德里很好，我见到了有趣的事物，认识了不错的朋友。”他的手指在衣袋里摩挲在拉基蒂奇的指节，“但还是想见你。”喜欢上一个人，心大概就被拴住了，想让他看见自己所遇见的，想让他了解自己所听到的；被朋友打趣比起男友更像是交了一个笔友，也只是笑一笑，只有在夜深人静的时候才会放任思念拉下嘴角的笑容。

恋爱之后又分隔两地原来是这样的感觉，苦里带涩，涩里含酸，酸中又藏着甜。

这本身就是一剂最复杂的魔药。

“那你这次回来，住在哪里，霍格莫德吗？”莫德里奇摇摇头，“霍格莫德都客满了，”他笑得眉眼弯弯，“我能去格兰芬多的宿舍借宿吗？”

拉基蒂奇在自己的脑子思考出来要怎么把身为斯莱特林学生的前男生学生会主席光明正大带进自己公共休息室前已经答应下来。然后才反应过来这并不是一件容易的事，尽管学校里现在人少，寝室里也没有别人。

“放心。”莫德里奇给了他一个高深莫测的笑容，“我有自己的办法。”说完他笑得几乎含不住口中的黄油啤酒，“我居然要进格兰芬多的公共休息室了，这是之前多少斯莱特林都没有做到的事情啊。”

莫德里奇已经许久没有来到霍格莫德了，挂着圣诞花圈堆着积雪的建筑勾起他许多的回忆。他想起第一次从蜂蜜公爵给拉基蒂奇买糖果，因为拿不准他喜欢什么，买了好大一堆，抱在怀里让他走路脚步都慢了不少。

书店里新一期魁地奇周刊的封面是苏巴西奇，这位入选了最佳阵容的守门员首秀之后一直有抢眼的成绩。莫德里奇端详了一会封面上骑着扫帚颇有气势的苏巴西奇，付钱买下了这一期魁地奇周刊，“你知道吗伊万，也许有一天克罗地亚真的能成为魁地奇世界亚军，当然，是冠军就更好了。”

 

喝完黄油啤酒之后莫德里奇注意到拉基蒂奇嘴角沾上的泡沫，“伊万。”他唤道，指了指自己的嘴角来提醒他，然后拉基蒂奇探身过来亲吻他的嘴角，他们交换了一个绵长的吻，连树枝上的雪细碎地落在头顶也毫不自知。

 

“所以，你要怎么进格兰芬多的公共休息室。”拉基蒂奇问道，莫德里奇拉着他走到一处僻静没人的角落，“我之前告诉你我在向加雷斯请教关于阿尼玛格斯的事。”莫德里奇说着，将拉基蒂奇的双手捧到嘴边呵气。“现在正是派上用场的时候。”

拉基蒂奇好像明白了什么，而莫德里奇立刻印证了他的猜想。只是一眨眼的功夫，莫德里奇已经消失不见，一只金毛垂耳兔出现在原地。

拉基蒂奇蹲下身将它捧在掌心里，垂耳兔看上去乖顺极了，如果忽略拉基蒂奇问他是否有去魔法部注册时蹬他手掌的力道的话。

没人会怀疑一只被抱在怀里的兔子，拉基蒂奇就这样顺利地抱着垂耳兔进了城堡，回答口令之后走进公共休息室。烧得正旺的壁炉旁有在下巫师棋的七年级学生，莫德里奇新奇地在拉基蒂奇怀里张望着，进入寝室关好门之后立刻跳到地上解除了阿尼玛格斯形态。

“你们的公共休息室比我们温暖多了。”他说道，“斯莱特林的休息室总是阴森森的。”莫德里奇评价道，也对自己成功掌握阿尼玛格斯十分满意，虽然用途好像不太对。

“你之前告诉我，见面的时候会告诉我面对迷情剂的时候闻到了什么。”拉基蒂奇说道，他替莫德里奇解开围巾，，年长者白皙的脖颈让他想要在上面留下星星点点的红痕。“你还记得啊。”莫德里奇似乎浑然没察觉恋人的眼神是多么热情而露骨，“一个答案能抵一次圣诞节礼物吗？”

 

“你就在我面前，已经是最好的圣诞礼物了。”

 

他似乎也不是很想知道答案，仰面躺在柔软的床上时莫德里奇想着。

 

 

整个圣诞假期里拉基蒂奇的怀里都抱着一只兔子，有好奇的同学问他什么时候养的，拉基蒂奇说是在外面捡到的。

“我怎么就没捡到过这么可爱的垂耳兔呢。”男生想要伸手摸摸兔子的头顶，却险些被咬一口。“他比较……怕生。”拉基蒂奇陪笑道。男生看着回到拉基蒂奇肩头之后完全可以用乖巧二字来形容的垂耳兔，“好吧好吧，看出来了，他只喜欢你。”

 

假期结束的前一天，拉基蒂奇在霍格莫德和莫德里奇告别，两个人都没有说话，却也都不想先迈出离开的那一步。

“Raketa，想知道我在迷情剂闻到了什么味道吗？”莫德里奇突然开口道，拉基蒂奇点点头，没有松开搂着他的手臂。“我闻到了草药的清香，海风咸腥的味道，雨后魁地奇球场的味道，”他抬起眼睛看着拉基蒂奇，“还有你。”是我们第一次见面时，你身上皂角混合着阳光的干爽味道。

 

气味总是帮人在不经意间储存下一段记忆。

 

“卢卡，我之前说谎了。”拉基蒂奇说道，“关于什么？”莫德里奇漫不经心地问道，指尖玩弄着他的发尾。“关于我在考试时从水晶球里看见的未来。”

“无论是好是坏，占卜并不是那么值得相信。”莫德里奇说道，“亲爱的，你看见了什么？”

他的男友用更大的力道拥住他，埋首在他的脖颈间，“我相信我所看到的未来，它一定会成真。”

“因为我看见我们结婚了。”

 

“是，这个未来一定会成真。”亲吻前莫德里奇这样回答道。


End file.
